Ceresmon
|-|Ceresmon= Ceresmon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Ceres/Demeter, the Roman/Greek goddess of nature and agriculture. One of the "Olympos XII", Ceresmon is a monstrous, gigantic bird Digimon that carries on its back the "Karpos Hulē" (Καρπός Ὕλη? lit. "Fruit Forest"), a forest bearing the Digital World's greatest sweets and famous fruits. With a body composed of rocks and rich, fertile soil, Ceresmon's soaring form is definitely the epitome of an island floating in the sky. Sitting on the head of Ceresmon is "Ceresmon Medium", which serves as its true form |-|Ceresmon Medium= Ceresmon Medium is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ceresmon" and the folkloric medium. Sitting on the head of the gigantic Ceresmon is "Ceresmon Medium", which serves as its true form, and is an avatar used to convey its will. It has practically nil fighting strength and so rarely, if ever, comes out in public on its own, but it is said that it will occasionally show itself unattended by the monstrous bird to those who earn its trust. Its personality is filled with gentleness and a kind heart, and it is said that it holds out the kindness of its "Karpos Hulē" (Καρπός Ὕλη? lit. "Fruit Forest") to hungry Digimon, and shelters injured Digimon in its woods until they recuperate. However, it will reverse its attitude and bring terror as if a demonic forest to those who forget the blessings granted by the forests and land, and unnecessarily injure the trees or pollute the soil Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Ceresmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Life Manipulation (Can absorb Life Force), Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Large Size (At least Type 1). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Able to fight on par with members of the Royal Knights, many of whom have the power to destroy the entire Digital World) Speed: Immeasurable (Via power-scaling to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling to the Royal Knights Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Can fight evenly with members of the Royal Knights) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Stamina: Extremely High (Can contend with members of the Royal Knights for extended periods of time, is constantly defending her position as a member of the Olympos XII from would be upstarts) Range: Planetary with projectiles, Unknown with Famis Standard Equipment: Karpos Hulē, the forest of healing fruit on her back Intelligence: Ceresmon possesses a kind and caring personality and nurtures any injured Digimon who respect the Earth and its bounty and is thus well-loved by her subjects. Nevertheless, she will strike with vengeful fury mercilessly draining foes of their life force and tearing them to pieces with the same forest that nurtures her kin, being able to fight on par with foes as powerful as the Royal Knights. She is also constantly defending her position from those who would attempt to usurp her place as a member of the Olympos XII. Weaknesses: Her true form, Ceresmon Medium, is far more vulnerable to attack and is stated to possess nil-fighting strength compared to the rest of her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Famēs:' (Lat: Hunger) When angered, Ceresmon unleashes the full might of the forest to suck the enemy dry of energy, which she uses to cultivate her plants and have them attack other aggressors. *'Fruit Flechette:' Ceresmon flings the fruit that grows on her back at high speed. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'No.1 Polyphony:' Sings a song in a high soprano, whose notes suffuse the listener's heart and numb their free will, leaving them at Sirenmon's mercy. *'No.2 Aria:' Sings a solemn song in a low bass, which becomes a deep bass frequency wave that flattens the enemy through their semicircular canals, so that they are unable to even stand. *'No.3 Canon:' Attacks the enemy using its singing voice as note-shaped shots, which are said to have the marvelous trait of ricocheting to always strike their targets, even separate enemies. *'Allergy Shower:' Spreads allergenic pollen from its hands that causes the enemy to lose the will of fight. *'Sweet Scent:' Releases a fragrance that gets the attention and seduces everyone. *'Ice Prism:' Causes a trail of icicles to appear along the ground to slam the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Trees Category:Gods Category:Birds Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users